


Плачьте, О-Ити-сан...

by Alex_Licht



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как же это на самом деле легко - изображать из себя безумца...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плачьте, О-Ити-сан...

\- Плачьте, О-Ити-сан, плачьте...  
Она глухо, почти беззвучно, всхлипывает, прижавшись к деревянной решетке. Она даже никак не реагирует на присутствие рядом мужчины, совсем-совсем рядом, в каком-то полушаге. И слезы украшают ее щеки, чуть поблескивая в полумраке, отражая тусклый свет свечей.   
Он прикасается к ее волосам. Длинная угольно-черная прядь скользит и рассыпается в его тонких пальцах, ей по-прежнему все равно. Будто и нет его. Никого нет. Только одни лишь слезы. И губы ее шевелятся, и он может по ним прочитать лишь одно.  
"Нагамаса-сама..."  
И улыбка играет на тонких губах мужчины, маскируя боль. Его боль. Глухую, пульсирующую. Ту, в которую никто и не поверил бы, скажи он об этом вслух. Какую боль может испытывать безумец? Как же это на самом деле легко - изображать из себя безумца... перед всеми... так, чтобы и не подумали даже... Как трудно сказать хоть кому-то правду о себе, и потому он и не скажет. Незачем.  
\- Плачьте, О-Ити-сан, вам так идут слезы...  
Ведь ни телом она ему не досталась - и виною тому политический брак, ни душою - ибо полюбила мужа, и мужа этого имя она шепчет сейчас, хоть тот и мертв. Мертвого по-прежнему любит она, не живого. И все, что есть у Акети Мицухидэ, все, что только может быть у него - ее слезы. Которым он виною. Только они, больше ничего. Так пускай же плачет, он вырвет эти слезы из нее, выцарапает, вырежет, не лезвием косы, но словами, смехом, кривою улыбкой. Чтобы вместе с нею - чувствовать. Чтобы больно было не только ему одному.   
\- Плачьте, О-Ити-сан, плачьте...


End file.
